Miracle Jewel
The Miracle Jewel is a magical royal heirloom that carries the power of hope. Queen Euphoria has spread a rumor that it can grant any wish, though this is untrue. It first appears in Episode 37 as an egg-like cocoon in which Candy is trapped. This cocoon allows Candy to be reborn in a new humanoid form: Queen Candy. Once Candy hatches from the Miracle Jewel, it turns into a small, multicolored charm that Queen Candy can use to generate shields and communicate with the Glitter Force. It is also used to restore the Glitter Force's powers when their Glitter Pacts are destroyed, though this action fully drains the Miracle Jewel's power. The Miracle Jewel's power allows travel between Earth and Jubiland. Appearance In cocoon form, the Miracle Jewel is a sparkly, light yellow, teardrop-shaped jewel about the size of Candy. Attached are two white, feathery wings that wrap around from the back to the front of the jewel. After Queen Candy hatches, the Miracle Jewel becomes a small, flower-shaped brooch. It has five heart-shaped petals: pink, orange, yellow, green, and blue. At the center is a white circle. The edges of the brooch have golden lining. History The Miracle Jewel is first mentioned by Rascal in Episode 11, where it's established that finding the Miracle Jewel is his biggest goal aside from reviving Emperor Nogo and defeating the Glitter Force. Later in the episode, he decides that Candy's powers are a clue to the Miracle Jewel's whereabouts. In Episode 21, when the Glitter Force visits Jubiland, the pixies reveal to them that the Miracle Jewel is the great treasure of Jubiland and that it is said to grant any wish. The Miracle Jewel first appears at the beginning of Episode 37. It appears in a burst of light from the Royal Clock, which made a full rotation in the previous episode, and engulfs Candy, taking the form of a winged egg. Shortly after this, Ulric, Brute, and Brooha appear and fight to take the Miracle Jewel for themselves and defeat the Glitter Force once and for all. In Episode 38, after Ulric, Brute, and Brooha are defeated, Rascal appears. He traps the Glitter Force in alternate universes with their evil counterparts. On Earth, he fights Pop for the Miracle Jewel. As they fight, he reveals that he doesn't want to make any wishes with the Miracle Jewel; rather, since it's a symbol of hope for Jubiland, he just wants to destroy it. An image of Queen Euphoria then appears. Euphoria reveals that the Miracle Jewel doesn't grant wishes and that it's simply a cocoon for Candy. When she hatches from the Miracle Jewel, she will become the new queen of Jubiland. This happens at the end of the episode, in which Candy becomes Queen Candy for the first time. In Episode 39, Queen Euphoria coronates Candy as the new queen and gives her the Miracle Jewel, which has transformed into a brooch. Before she dies, Euphoria tells Queen Candy that the Miracle Jewel contains the light of hope and that when it seems like there is no way for the Glitter Force to win, the Miracle Jewel will illuminate a path to victory. Then, the Glitter Force and Queen Candy fight Emperor Nogo. Candy uses the Miracle Jewel to generate a magical shield that protects her against Nogo's monsters and projectiles. Then, Nogo splatters black paint on the Glitter Force's picture book, engulfing them in an alternate universe of despair. The girls give up on their fight, but Queen Candy uses the Miracle Jewel to talk to them and save them from the clutches of despair. This effort causes Candy to return to pixie form and collapse from exhaustion. In the final episode, Nogo hits the Glitter Force so hard that their Glitter Pacts are destroyed and the girls transform back to normal. Candy and Pop say that the Miracle Jewel is the only way for them to transform again and defeat Nogo, but that using its powers will sever the link between Earth and Jubiland, meaning that Candy and Pop will be stuck in Jubiland and will never be able to see the girls again. Everyone is extremely saddened by this, but they have no choice. They use the Miracle Jewel to transform the Glitter Force into Royal Mode and Candy into Queen Candy. With the Miracle Jewel, the Glitter Force and Queen Candy use Miracle Rainbow Burst, defeating Nogo once and for all. At first, the team is happy at having saved the world, but then Candy and Pop are sucked back into Jubiland, making Candy burst into tears at having to say goodbye to the girls forever. Fortunately, much later, Candy and Pop are able to return to Earth by a mysterious process involving wishing on a star. Trivia * It is unknown whether or not Candy needs the Miracle Jewel to transform into Queen Candy. She never becomes Queen Candy without the Miracle Jewel. * In the Japanese version, Candy likely ends her sentences with "kuru" because of her link to the Miracle Jewel. In a Japanese accent, Miracle is pronounced "Mirakuru". Category:Glitter Force (series) Category:Items